bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Getsuga Tenshō
|user= Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki Akira Uchiha Dyan Arashi Haru Kurosaki Kūgo Ginjō Tadoku Getsueikirite }} Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer) is a form of Zanpakutō technique that manifests in certain Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is 's signature technique. Description At the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs its owner's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Ichigo himself uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. The power of Getsuga Tenshō varies between its users. Getsuga Tenshō is unlike other Zanpakutō techniques shown thus far, in that it has more than one user. is the first known user of this technique, though his son, Ichigo, later uses the ability when he gains Shinigami powers of his own. Kūgo Ginjō gains the ability to use Getsuga Tenshō after stealing the powers of Ichigo's Fullbring. Dyan Arashi and Haru Kurosaki can use Getsuga Tenshō because they, mysteriously, also use Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu. Raian Getsueikirite's use of Getsuga Tenshō has not been fully explained, however, it is assumed that he gained it (upon regaining his Shinigami power) due to his former Soul Link with Ichigo. Akira Uchiha 's use of the technique seems to be explained by his use of "moon-themed" Zanpakutō. Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, as a member of the Kurosaki family, also has the technique. Hanzei Kurosaki, the first known member of the Kurosaki family, used a primitive version of Getsuga Tenshō, called Mugetsu Tenshō (無月天衝, "Moonless Sky Heaven-Piercer"), which laid the foundations for Getsuga Tenshō to be developed. Raian once commented that Getsuga Tenshō is an attack common to Melee-type Zanpakutō. Variations Sealed and/or No Zanpakutō *'Ōshūha Getsuga Tenshō' (巨周波月牙天衝, Great Wave Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By combining the absorption ability of Wanashō and infusing the collected energy with his own to form a Getsuga Tenshō, Minato creates a new technique out of the two that easily surpasses the force of a normal Getsuga. The burst of energy is immense, easily engulfing the entire sky in its first use with Minato's energy. Strength-wise, it was capable of completely shattering Keisuke Mimoto's barrier effortlessly as well as killing the latter with a single use of the attack, when the combined energy attacks of both Minato's normal Getsuga Tenshō and Satoshi Konishi's master-level Sōkatsui blast could not even scratch the same barrier. Shikai * Meigetsu (明月, Harvest Moon): A new technique taught to some users of Moon-type Zanpakutō; by striking the ground, white energy bursts from directly beneath the Zanpakutō's target, making it a hard technique to dodge. It is derived from Getsuga Tenshō. * Shōgetsu (障害月影, Impediment Moon): An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training. When used, energy envelops the blade and the user swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. Like Meigetsu before it, it is derived from the Getsuga Tenshō. * Getsuga Tengoku (月牙典獄, "Moon Fang Heaven Shield"): Shagetsu's signature and trademark ability, Getsuga Tengoku is a variant of the Getsuga Tensho technique that is exclusive to Shagetsu. It is unique amoung a large majority of it's other variants in that the energy in which would normally be used for a Getsuga Tensho attack, as well as the energy that was used to shield Akira upon Shagetsu's initial release, is all instead used to create a great and powerful shield that can defend Akira from even the most devestating of attacks depending on how much Spiritual Energy is put into the blade. The main drawback to using this technique is that, upon initial use, the energy coating that was previously released as a result of calling Shagetsu's Shikai evaporates and is no longer usable once Getsuga Tengoku has been used for the first time. This causes Getsuga Tengoku's effectiveness to lower somewhat, but it is still usable afterwords. Like his energy coating shield, Akira can also use the attack to shield others by swinging the energy towards his ally and then covering them in the coat of Spiritual power and thus giving them greater protection from oncoming attacks. *'Gekkō Jōkai' (月光上界, "Moonlight of the Heavens"): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of blue spiritual energy that surrounds an area of immense radii. It is a technique that Hanzei created, built upon the use of Getsuga Tenshō by running the aforementioned's gathered energy through the ground beneath the user. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged reiryoku and destroy them. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Hanzei himself. These "Getsuga Tenshō pillars" are capable of utterly eradictating an area greater than that of the Seireitei; a claim which, if not for the timely interuption of Seireitou, would have been most likely proven true. Against multiple opponents, Hanzei can aim for each pillar to erupt at the location of each of his multiple opponents, essentially devastating an entire group of opponents in a single move. Bankai * Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō (黒月牙天衝, "Black Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer"): Ichigo and Dyan's Tensa Zangetsu has a variation of Getsuga Tenshō while in the Bankai state. It can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During 's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a Black Getsuga, referring to the attack's darkened color. Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally 's technique, and has been proven as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated that all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow. Ichigo and Dyan can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. ** Ijō Getsuga (籠月牙, Caged Moon-Fang): By swirling the spiritual energy of the Getsuga Tenshō, and then releasing it, Ichigo can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. ** Getsuga Chirashi (散らし月牙, Scattering Moon-Fang): Ichgio is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Ichigo can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tenshō blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. ** Kyōgetsu (杏月, Mirror Moon): Ichigo can use the power of the Getsuga Tenshō as a reflective technique. According to Zangetsu, this is the ultimate indication of the mastery of Getsuga Tenshō. It allows Ichigo to reverse the reishi charge of the normal Getsuga, and use it to attract the spiritual force of another. By doing this, Ichigo can release an attack that easily surpasses the Getsuga, without causing long-term damage to himself. ** Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō (本有の月牙天衝, Natural Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A move that can only be accessed when Dyan is in his Hybrid Form. Dyan can absorb reishi from almost any kind of Spirit attack (as Hollows powers also come from the reiatsu in their surroundings), and use it to form a "Natural Getsuga Tenshō". This technique is unique, as there is no limit to how many times it can be performed, due to it not using Dyan's own Spiritual Energy. While using this technique, the designs on Dyan's skin glow with the energy of the Getsuga. ** Getsurame (黒月影雨, Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. ** Kujogetsu (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. * Hakai Getsuga (破壊月牙, Hakai Getsuga): One of the more destructive attacks in Kodai Shangetsu's arsenal, Hakai Getsuga is a physical attack that involves condensing a Getsuga Tensho's energy within the blade rather than discharging it in it's signature wave attack. Akira instead uses the energy to augment the power within his sword strikes, making Kodai Shangetsu's blade powerful enough to shatter even the most durable of obstacles. Akira's favorite method of using this attack is usually starting out with several regular sword attacks, and then finishing the combination with Hakai Getsuga. "Final" Getsuga Tenshō Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Ichigo becomes the Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates, in which he will then lose consciousness accompanied by intense pain with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Then, any remaining reiatsu stabilizes and he will awaken (sometime later, roughly a month) followed shortly by the loss of his remaining Reiryoku. However, when Ichigo lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time, and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half. * Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Ichigo generates a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Trivia * Though it is mainly a Zanpakutō technique, it also appeared in two different Fullbring; Ichigo Kurosaki's and Kūgo Ginjō's. * The "Final" Getsuga Tenshō form is exclusive to the Kurosaki family, save Akujin, who gained it through unknown means. *This technique is the antithesis to the Harudōga Mūshō of the Asakura Family. Administration Disclaimer Any users of the technique made after the making of this page has to request permission from the administration and must be added to this page. This is to ensure the technique, Getsuga Tenshō, is not spammed by every user on this wiki. To ensure that this is enforced, the page has been locked at the administrative level. Category:Zanpakutō Category:Fullbringer Category:Ability